Four Latin words—calor (heat), dolor (pain), rubor (redness), and tumor (swelling)—are conventionally used to describe the signs of inflammation. Inflammation is conventionally managed by using over the counter remedies, such as ibuprofen. Some herbal medicines are used to manage inflammation. For instance, in Malaysia, China, and Indo-China, aerial parts of Ludwigia are used to manage inflammatory skin diseases, like boils, ulcers, and impetigo (Naples, M. L. (2205). Weeds of Rain Fed Lowland Rice Fields of Laos & Cambodia. Unpublished MSc thesis, University of Leiden Ludwigia octovalvis and Ludwigia hyssopifolia reportedly have been used as anti-inflammatories in maintaining skin (Japanese patent publication JP02002179581).
Ludwigia belongs to the family of Onagraceae and can be found in Taiwan, Japan, China and India. The medicinal usage of this genus can be found in several Chinese medicinal books to also treat cuts, chronic nephritis or hydronephrosis, and toothache. The present inventor has explored further the previously known ways of using Ludwigia as a therapeutic plant. For instance, in the present inventor's exploration, the present inventor found pharmacologically proper formulations that render therapeutic effects, including anti-inflammatory effects. The present inventor also found that pharmacologically proper formulations of extracts containing Ludwigia may be used to treat burn injuries. The present inventor has further found that smaller and pharmacologically proper formulations of Ludwigia reduce production of pro-inflammatory cytokines and the proliferation of peripheral blood mononuclear cells. Finally, the present inventor has found other ingredients that may be used with Ludwigia to treat inflammation.